


Squirrels Like Nuts

by Izissia



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Nanaya and her girlfriend shirk classes to fuck in one of the academy's closets~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrels Like Nuts

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Mai gasped as she was crammed into a custodians closet within the academy.  
“Nope! But that’s never stopped me before!” Makoto laughed, “Sides, I just can’t keep my hands off of you!” her lips were pressed against the purple haired beauty’s own within a matter of seconds. Mai scarcely had time to pant about how they were missing class before her tongue was pinned to the base of her maw, the Nanaya’s eager beastkin tongue worming its way into her maw. Making her pant out hotly, her cheeks flushed with colour.  
“Jeeze..” Makoto spoke, breaking the kiss. Her tongue still dangled just a little free from her maw, linked to Mai’s figure with a wispy bridge of spittle. “Did your tits get bigger?” she laughs, sinking her fingers into the others outfit. “There’s hardly any room in here for these *and* my tail.” the beastkin giggles profusely. “So what’s gonna happen when I introduce THIS?” hoist! Before Mai could even blink her eyes, her girlfriend had yanked up her uniform’s skirt. Her length sprung free with a resounding THWAP~ She tried to gasp, tried so dearly! But she only managed to choke as her eyes were affixed with that massive length of beastkin pride! And the dangling orbs beneath.  
“Makoto I…” she panted-  
“Don’t worry about it!” the squirrelgirl grins, her dick throbs and pulses eagerly before the girls lips, “Just make like a good squirrel~.” the brunette’s lips tug up at the side, “And show those nuts some love!” push! She ‘assisted’ her girlfriend down onto her knees. There wasn’t actually enough room in the cramped space for the girl to do so. Instead she dropped to a sort of squat! Her knees tucked beneath her hefty chest, flashing her panties to a nearby mop. Her ass ground and pressed into the back of the wall as THWAP~! Once more that massive length crashed into her body, but this time it was from Makoto swinging her hips forwards and letting her wrecking balls she called nuts slap into her girlfriends face.  
“Ghkk!” she took a sharp inhale. Her mind quickly foggying over, and her panties just as quickly growing slick and transparent. “But they’re so big..”  
“Stop complainin’ and start kissin’~!” her hands rested on the back of her girlfriends hair. Mai’s lips soon parted, wrapping around the hefty beastkin’s nuts, or really, nut! She couldn’t so much as fit both into her maw! Her sopping wet lips stretched quite pathetically around them!  
“Nhnhnn..” spittle bubbled from her lips as she attempted to envelop both of them, she truly did! But the best she could fit was like, one and a half! Makoto didn’t mind.  
“Hoh yeah, that’s it!” she squealed, her fingers twisting tightly into her lovers hairline, gripping onto it eagerly as her cock throbbed to life. It was so hot and heavy! Mai was almost worried she’d have light burns draped across her face, and in such a unflattering location for them too! Her tongue slips free from her maw, stretching them all the more whorishly as she gargled and slobbered on the others orbs. A hand dropped down between her spread thighs, slipping it between her folds so she could eagerly rub herself through her transparent panties. Makoto’s back arched and her gaze turned starbound, “Hah, you’re the best!” her praise was as energetic as the rest of her.  
“Mhff.. Maybe you should.. Keep it down.” she slobbered with her mouth full of testees, it came out fairly muffled of course!  
“Who cares if everyone hears~?” Nanaya grins as a fat dollop of prenut drooled from her cockhead and splattered into her lovers features.  
“W-Well.. Me..” Mai pants as her fingers thrust on automatic! Grinding into her needy slit. Her adorably puffy folds totaly visible through her slick undies.  
“If anyone makes fun, I’ll beat the crap outta them, how’s that sound~?” Makoto laughed, rearing her hips right backwards, she dragged her length back across Mai’s face, back and back. A thin white line of her oozing seed trickling from her forehead down her features. And right to her lips! Mai knew full well she wouldn’t get a chance to respond. She opened her mouth to do so anyway, and let out a resounding gag~ Spit nigh shooting from her face in thick ropes as Nanaya SLAMMED her length right into her form! She didn’t expect anything less! The back of her head humped against the cabinet’s walls, her eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of seconds. Everything was oh so very hot! She couldn’t help but reach a trembling hand up to her uniform, and tug the top few buttons undone. All the while her throat was stretched so immensely that she could feel each of Nanaya’s veins stuffing it completely! “See! That’s more like it~!” the squirrelkin laughed, as her powerful hips slammed into her lovers lips! Yet more spittle was sent flying from the excessively wet fuckhole! Makoto’s grip only grew tighter, her powerful hips just nigh destroying her lover’s lips! SMACK~! Those nuts kiss that sopping wet chin, the squirrelgirl squeaking in delight as she watches fat wads of frothy spittle and prenut churned from the other’s dicksucking pillows splatter all across her chest! “Here it.. Comes~!” Nanaya howls, as with one last thrust, she sheathed her length deep, deep within that throat. “Embrace my overflowing spirit~!” she howled out loud like it was some damn super move! Her prick e rammed deep into her choking girlfriends face, and it erupted~! Ooh how it erupted! Mai felt like she was just punched in the gut from the overflowing rupture that poured into her gut! A massive torrent of that hot white beastkin seed pouring straight into her gut. She couldn’t even gag and choke as that dick stretched her throathole like that! Her eyes fluttered, a weak whimper escaped her overfull mouth, and she gushed herself, allll over the floor! Right through her panties. Every throb of Makoto’s length was another fat wad of her hot white jizzm stretching Mai’s gut, making her belly distend with her overly copious load! Her body hacked and shuddered, as it burst from either side of her lips, splattering all over her creamy tits. Not even her nostrils were safe, thick bubbles poured from her. She was lucky her other orifices weren’t leaking Nanaya spunk~. As he was filled, oh so fillled~. SHLOCK~ Makoto reared her prick right back from the girls face, “Not bad, huh~?” her fat prick still monsterously hung but now dangling rather than rigid between her knees.  
Mai fell forwards pathetically, gagging and retching, a torrent of cream spewed from between her lips, and all over the floor. “Aww~ Couldn’t take it all~?” the squirrelgirl rubbed behind her ears, “Don’t worry~ We’ll train you real good.”


End file.
